


Heaven

by jongnugget



Series: Heaven [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, But just a little, Eeeeh, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, and soft jongin, bad boy soo, it's really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: They say "all good boys go to heaven"But bad boys bring heaven to you





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, another song fic/drabble.
> 
> It's based on the song Heaven by Julia Michaels~

Jongin hadn’t really ever thought about love.

In his head, love was something natural that happened sometime in life. It was something that would undoubtedly hit him someday, out of the blue.

Sweep him off his feet, take over his entire being.

He believed in love.

He hadn’t ever given much thought about it though. He just knew that the day would come when he’d meet the person that would change everything.

He would eventually marry that person, and they’d live together happily for the rest of their lives.

Every night he’d go to sleep in someone’s embrace and he’d wake up to soft kisses in the morning.

That person would bring him flowers every once in a while, without an occasion – just because he saw the flowers and thought of him. He’d also bring that person flowers. That person would look at him like he was his entire world and he would hold him and protect him from everyone and everything. They’d hold one another, and they would know each other’s hearts.

He _would_ have love – the perfect, unconditional love that he believed would happen in life.

He just had to be patient.

 

_Love’s my religion but he was my faith_

_Something so sacred so hard to replace_

 

He did _not_ love Do Kyungsoo.

He did not see himself being with him now, he did not see himself being with him in the future.

What he did love though, was the feeling of Do Kyungsoo’s lips against his neck.

The touch of his cold fingers against his heated skin, the weight of his body pressed against his.

It happened in the darkest hours of the night the first time, at a party he hadn’t wanted to go to in the first place, but Baekhyun had dragged him to anyways.

He knew Do Kyungsoo. Knew of him anyways. He doubted there was a person in their college who didn’t know of him.

He had seen him around campus in his trademark leather jacket and with his black hair pushed back. He had seen him with a backpack lazily thrown over one shoulder and a helmet in his hand, with a cigarette hanging from his full lips, he had seen him leaning against his motorcycle and talking to his equally gorgeous friends.

He had heard rumors about him. All sorts of rumors. He hadn’t really thought it would be fair to believe them when he didn’t even know the man personally.

But that night at that party, when he found Do Kyungsoo in the empty kitchen he had tried escaping to, looking just as bored as he was, a red light had started blinking in his head.

“Hi,” the man had said quietly – voice deeper than he had expected it to be, bringing a bottle of beer up to his full lips. His eyes shamelessly travelled all the way from Jongin’s face down to his legs and back up again. They lingered on his body for a moment longer than acceptable before returning to his eyes. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

“I know,” was all Jongin had managed to utter back then, all those rumors suddenly erupting in his mind, earning himself a smirk – a gorgeous, dangerous smirk.

He had been handed a beer then, with that small smirk still present on full lips, and a dark glint in those round eyes. He had been engaged in some small talk. Nothing relevant.

The first touch had made him flinch like burned – Do Kyungsoo’s hand carelessly making its way to his thigh as they talked. The look in his eyes had been calculating and daring and Jongin had felt his heartbeat rising.

His fingers pressing tighter into his legs, and his hand eventually running up his thigh had Jongin’s breath hitching in the middle of his sentences.

“Do you want to bring this lovely chat upstairs?” Do Kyungsoo’s voice had sounded breathy and alluring and raspy. Jongin’s mouth had felt dry as he had nodded.

He didn’t know why he had agreed. He supposed he had been curious back then.

He supposed he had wanted to know why Do Kyungsoo always seemed to be the talk of the campus.

But after that night – after all those touches and after all those low moans and after all that fire lighting up his entire body – he couldn’t seem to stop.

Every time their eyes met, Jongin felt that same fire burning inside him, consuming his entire body all the way to his fingertips.

Every time Do Kyungsoo pulled him aside and asked him to meet, he agreed – that fire within refusing to decline.

He did not love Do Kyungsoo, but he loved his breath against his skin. He loved his fingers running through his hair and yanking his head back to cover his jaw and neck with kisses.

He loved the way he’d whisper into his ear, the sound of his voice sending shivers up his spine every single time.

He loved the way he’d hold him tightly but run his fingers gently over his skin.

He loved the way he’d work him up and then make him beg.

He loved the way he’d smirk when Jongin actually begged.

He loved the way he’d fuck him into oblivion.

But he did not love him.

Do Kyungsoo never stayed after their nights together.

He never expected him to anyways.

 

_Falling for him was like falling from grace_

_All wrapped in one he was so many sins_

 

They were sitting on a table in the campus, noise buzzing around them from all the students moving from one building to another for their classes. It was a nice atmosphere, sunny and nice, a good spot and time to catch up with his best friend.

Baekhyun was talking to him. Jongin could see his mouth moving and he could hear the words he was saying, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to actually _listen_. 

His mind was somewhere else.

His mind was trapped in the dark room with the fairy lights and the flickering shadows.

He kept thinking about last night. About the man with the full lips dragging against his heated skin and hooded eyes drinking in the sight of him falling apart.  

His teeth leaving marks, that Jongin had to promptly cover up with strategically picked out turtlenecks and his moans echoing in his ears, every sound, every spoken word sending a shiver up his spine.

Even after hours, after days even, he couldn’t stop thinking about their nights together.

There was something about Do Kyungsoo that made him, indeed, unforgettable.

No matter how much he hated himself for always agreeing, he could never find the willpower to decline. He was always drawn to the other man and the feeling of his body pressed against his.

No matter how often they met - sometimes only once a week, sometimes every day – he didn’t get bored. Everything about Do Kyungsoo and the way their bodies would work together was enticing. From the way he touched him to the way he moaned out his name.

During that time, Jongin always felt like he was on top of the world.

So he couldn’t help himself from thinking about it in every spare second he had. He didn’t want to, but his mind just kept replaying all those glorious moments he had experienced with the other man.

His skin was burning and his heart was racing, when Baekhyun slammed his hand on the table.

“Hello? Earth to Jongin?” his best friend prompted and Jongin had to blink his way back to reality. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah, I-…sorry. I was thinking about something.”

The redhead in front of him didn’t seem all that happy, but that was Baekhyun so after a what had to be threatening gaze, he started with his story anew.

This time, Jongin really listened, shooing away the thoughts of the man with the sweetest lips.

 

_Would have done anything everything for him_

_And if you ask me I would do it again_

 

His breath caught in his throat when he watched Kyungsoo pulling his belt off, the leather sliding through the hoops of his jeans. His eyes lingered on the strain of the older man’s jeans.

It was somehow completely unfair. He was barely breathing, naked and all worked up while Kyungsoo’s entire body was still covered. Jongin wanted to see. He wanted to touch.

Kyungsoo’s gaze on him was that of a predator cornering its prey.

“Put your wrists together, pretty.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His hands shakily moved together in front of his body and Kyungsoo smirked.

Jongin shivered at the sight of that smirk. That smirk always meant a promise for a good time.

He tried not to move when Kyungsoo expertly started wrapping the belt around his wrists. Every time his fingers brushed against Jongin’s skin, the younger’s breath hitched.

The fluttering in his stomach and chest only intensified when Kyungsoo pulled back and got off the bed, admiring his work.

Jongin could only pathetically move his hands up to his chest, looking at his now tied wrists.

Tight enough to get a point across, loose enough for him to break free if he wanted to.

He didn’t want to.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look like this, do you?” Kyungsoo’s voice was but a mere whisper and Jongin’s eyes shot up to see the older man staring at him with parted lips and that dark look in his eyes. “All naked, tied up. Waiting for me to _ruin_ you.”

Jongin almost whimpered when Kyungsoo moved forward again and the tips of his fingers moved down his neck, a tickling sensation as they ran over his chest.

He gasped when Kyungsoo leaned over him, lowering him down on the mattress. Rough jeans brushing against his naked thighs. Soft lips leaving burning trails on his jawline.

“Please…” Jongin ended up sighing, a low pitiful sound escaping his lips when Kyungsoo’s fingers deliberately brushed over his nipple. “Kyungsoo, please…”

Kyungsoo got a hold of his tied wrists, yanking them up over his head. Jongin’s fingers found the headboard, nails digging into the wood as he looked up again. Kyungsoo’s eyes were even darker now, dilated pupils and nothing but lust lacing his every feature.

“Please _what?_ ”

Jongin’s entire body was on fire, Kyungsoo’s fingers trailing a path down from his wrists to his shoulders, then his chest, over his abs.

His lips were pulled back in that dangerous smirk and Jongin’s rationality was evaporating. He forgot about everything else in this world, but the feeling of Kyungsoo’s fingers doing wonders to him and his lips wrecking him. He forgot everything. He only needed. Wanted.

“Please,” he whimpered again. Hips bucking, trying to get some friction. Anything. “ _Fuck me_.”  

The way Kyungsoo’s eyes shone before he dove down to kiss him roughly lingered in his mind the entire night. 

 

_No need to imagine_

_‘Cause I know it’s true_

_They say “all good boys go to heaven”_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

 

“Hey!”

Jongin snapped out of his thoughts at the obnoxiously loud voice that interrupted the silence around him.

He smiled distractedly when Chanyeol slid into the empty seat in front of him, his smile taking up most of his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“Lunch?” Jongin raised his eyebrows, the answer self-explanatory judging by the hamburger he still hadn’t finished. Chanyeol’s smile bloomed again – he was way too enthusiastic about everything, Jongin ruled out as his eyes scanned the campus.

“I meant, what are you doing here alone?”

“I’m waiting for Baekhyun.”

Jongin had just managed to utter out the response, when his eyes stopped on the dark figure in the other end of the outdoor cafeteria. He hadn’t been looking for Kyungsoo, but his eyes ended up finding him anyways. As always.

He was sitting there, on the farthest table with a bunch of his friends. All black leather jackets and cool expressions. Occasional smirks.

They seemed somehow unreachable, Jongin thought to himself as he stared on. Kyungsoo seemed somehow unreachable. With his unruly black hair and his sharp eyes, with a tongue darting over his plump lips – he looked like an angel. A fallen angel, a demon. Jongin’s own personal sin.

He completely tuned out Chanyeol’s excited rambling about some new movie coming out that weekend. Instead, he tried not to flinch when Kyungsoo suddenly looked up, as if sensing that someone was staring at him, and their gazes met.

Jongin felt something erupting in his chest when those plump lips pulled back into a smirk. Almost invisible, but Jongin knew that expression.

He could feel the heat in his cheeks when Kyungsoo didn’t look away and instead raised the beer he was holding up to his lips.

Jongin was fucking jealous of a bottle, that’s the point he’d reached as he watched Kyungsoo’s Adam’s apple bobbing when he took a swig, never breaking their eye contact.

The heat spread to the rest of his body, when Kyungsoo’s tongue ran over his lips and he smirked again. Head tilting to the side, chin jugging out towards the buildings. Eyebrows raising just the slightest bit in an absolute suggestion.

“…so I was maybe thinking, you’d wanna go see it together?”

Jongin’s eyes shot back to Chanyeol, who was kind of avoiding his eyes and picking his food. Was he blushing?

“What?”

“The- uh… the movie I was telling you about?”

“Ah, I-…” Jongin’s gaze moved back to the other table. To the other man. The one who was still looking at him with darkening eyes and still raising eyebrows. Waiting. “I have to go. I’ll text you later, OK?”

“You have to-….I thought you were waiting for Baekhyun!”

“I was, but I forgot I had something to do,” Jongin mumbled out, throwing his backpack’s strap over his shoulder. Giving Chanyeol one last look. He almost sighed out. “Tell Baekhyun about the movie, though, and I’ll text you guys later and see if we can all catch it together this weekend.”

“Wait, I didn’t mean-“

Jongin was already walking away, refusing to look back to Chanyeol and his expression of a kicked puppy.

Chanyeol was a good guy. A good guy with the biggest crush on him and Jongin almost felt bad for ditching him like this.

Almost.

Because there was another guy. Another guy, on the other side of the cafeteria, who was following him silently with his dark eyes and his mysterious smirk.

Another guy, who took one last sip of his beer before standing up and trailing after him into the  building.

Because it was another guy’s lips he wanted pressed against his and it was another guy’s gaze fixed on him and him only.

It was another guy who pressed him into the wall of the janitor’s closet and it was another guy’s hand stifling the moans that were ripping out of his throat.

Not Chanyeol.

It was Kyungsoo’s name that was rolling off his tongue only minutes later, as everything in the world ceased to exist and he started falling apart yet again.

 

_It’s automatic_

_It’s just what they do_

_They say “all good boys go to heaven”_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

 

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and low grunts.

Jongin couldn’t keep his eyes open. His eyelids were fluttering at all the sensations coursing through his body.

Kyungsoo’s thrusts were sharp and deep and he needed every ounce of willpower he had not to scream at how sinfully good it felt to be so dirty, so obscene. So full. So complete. So wrecked.

His hand shot up to his face at a particularly hard thrust, teeth digging into his wrist and eyes shutting tightly at the pleasure hitting his body like a tidal wave.

“No,” Kyungsoo’s voice was coarse as Jongin felt fingers at his wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth and pinning it next to his head. Kyungsoo was hovering over him – lips full, hair falling over his eyes. “I want to hear you.”

The moan ripped out of Jongin’s throat when Kyungsoo rolled his hips, continuously assaulting that one spot inside him that made all his insides feel like mush.

He reached out, hand wrapping around Kyungsoo’s nape and pulling him down to crash their lips together. He felt the older man humming into the kiss while picking up the pace, swallowing Jongin’s moans.

Every forward snap of Kyungsoo’s hips sent him jolting up. The bed was creaking beneath them. He didn’t want this to stop. He didn’t want this to ever stop. His body was writhing in pleasure beneath Kyungsoo’s. Every single grunt sending shivers up his body, every touch breaking him even further.

It was like Kyungsoo was trying to put out that burning fire within him with gasoline.

He couldn’t help the gasp when he felt those luscious lips latching on his chest. Teeth scraping over his nipple.

His back arched off the bed when Kyungsoo started sucking. Jongin’s fingers furiously crumpled the sheets in his palms and his toes curled because of the sensations surging through his body.

“Please…” Jongin whined. He was probably drooling. He was probably crying. All that pleasure was so much. Too much. “Please, I need to-“

Kyungsoo rolled his hips against his and Jongin moaned again, eyelids fluttering.

“What is that, pretty?”

“I need to cum. Please. _Please_.”

His body was shivering, when Kyungsoo’s fingers travelled all the way from his neck, over his abs and towards his aching member. Jongin’s hips bucked into the touch, looking for release.

Kyungsoo’s giggle was ghostly when his finger traced the cockring at the base of Jongin’s dick. His gaze shot up and there was mischief in those round eyes, before he grabbed hold of his thigh and snapped his hips forward again. 

“Not yet, pretty.” Kyungsoo whispered and Jongin bit on his lower lip at the sensation of being so close, yet so far. “We’re just getting started.”

 

_You don’t realize the power they have_

_Until they leave you and you want them back_

_Nothing in this world prepares you for that_

 

The sound of Baekhyun talking was buzzing in his ears. It was a good distraction after an entire day of classes. It was time to rest.

Spending time with Baekhyun was always fun. No matter how tired he was, Baekhyun always managed to fill him with energy and make him scoff softly at his practical jokes and wide smiles.

But not even Baekhyun’s rambles could distract him enough from the scene playing out in front of him.

Black jackets. That’s the first thing that caught his attention.

Kyungsoo and his friends were gathered together. Kyungsoo was leaning on his motorbike, attentively staring at another boy. Tall, thin. Sharp eyebrows and rosy lips.

“God,” Baekhyun stopped next to him, eyebrows furrowing at the group of people. “They’re so obnoxious it’s unreal.”

But Jongin wasn’t listening. It was not the time to wonder what his best friend would think when he found out someday that Jongin was very willingly, and very actively, sleeping with one of those ‘obnoxious’ people.

The only thing his eyes could see right now was the way Kyungsoo was leaning forward, with one eyebrow raised and his lips pulled back into that smirk. The promising smirk.

Jongin felt something in his stomach turning as he followed Kyungsoo’s intense gaze towards that other boy. The other boy who only moved closer, leaning against Kyungsoo’s motorcycle. He was talking to Kyungsoo and Jongin was seeing red when he saw just how close he was to his ear.

There was a certain pain in his chest when he watched Kyungsoo laughing quietly, before raising a hand to put on that other guy’s knee.

“Why do you keep staring at them, Jongin?” Baekhyun sounded a little bit annoyed. “I know it’s interesting to witness how primates act but we’ve got greater things to do with our day. Come on.”

Jongin couldn’t tear his gaze away from those two. From how Kyungsoo was flashing his smirk, the one meant for him, to another guy. How someone else would lean so close to him.

He couldn’t even move a muscle, painfully aware of the unusual discomfort in his chest, until Baekhyun hooked an arm under his elbow and yanked him away. 

 

_I’m not a sinner he wasn’t the one_

_Had no idea what we would become_

_There’s no regrets I just thought it was fun_

 

He did not love Do Kyungsoo.

He had loved the way his fingertips traced patters on his heated skin and he had loved the way their bodies would connect. He had loved the way he’d speak his name.

But he did not love Do Kyungsoo.

That’s what he spent the rest of the day trying to convince himself. That it was fine. That it didn’t matter.

Do Kyungsoo had never been the one anyways.

But every time the image of that boy leaning closer and closer to Kyungsoo on his motorcycle, the uncomfortable pain would spike through his chest.

Every time he remembered it, his mouth would go dry and he would feel his eyes watering.

No.

He did _not_ love Do Kyungsoo.

Yet, his heart breaking for the first time in his life made him realize something.

More than anything in the world, he wanted Do Kyungsoo. Not just his body, he wanted _him_.

He didn’t know for how long he had been wanting him.

He didn’t know when he had started feeling.

He just knew that he did not want to love Do Kyungsoo.

But, it seemed, he had already started loving him a long time ago.

And the fact that he was craving his love back was ruining him.

 

_They say “all good boys go to heaven”_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

 

“Who’s that?”

Jongin looked up from his book at the sound of the velvety voice. Kyungsoo was standing there, holding his helmet in hand and his eyes filled with a hint of a murderous glare.

Jongin tried hard to ignore his heart racing as he followed his gaze. He almost sighed.

Chanyeol.

He was staring at them. Looking somewhat confused.

No wonder. A few months ago, Jongin too would have looked confused if someone told him Do Kyungsoo would be seen talking to him.

“A friend.”

“Well, that _friend_ can’t stop staring at you.” Kyungsoo said, his voice low and hushed. Somehow strained. “Every time I see him he’s hovering around you.”

“So what?” Jongin didn’t mean to snap, but when he did, he didn’t really care. Kyungsoo’s eyes moved from Chanyeol to him. He was barely squinting.

“He likes you.”

Jongin closed his book. He had no intention of having this conversation right now. He would just turn around and leave and pretend that he had his life together.

“Do _you_ like him?”

He froze in his spot at the chilly undertone in Kyungsoo’s voice.

He didn’t know why he didn’t walk away. Why he threw a look over to Chanyeol, whose eyebrows were raising higher and higher on his forehead.

He didn’t know why he turned back to Kyungsoo.

“He’s just a friend.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo said, without blinking. “Are you free later?”

Jongin’s lips were dry.

His heart was a beating mess.

His palms were sweating.

Every morsel of his being was screaming _no_. His heart was screaming _no_.

He did _not_ love Do Kyungsoo.

He would not love Do Kyungsoo.

He did not feel anything.

“8pm. My place.”

He’d convince himself he didn’t feel anything.

He didn’t stay to hear a reply. He wasn’t even sure he’d get one.

Instead, he walked away, feeling two pairs of eyes on himself.

And that night, after Kyungsoo left and Jongin was lying alone in his bed, he cried.

Because the pain in his heart would not go away, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that none of that mattered.

The pain in his heart was there to remind that he had screwed himself over.

Because to Do Kyungsoo this was a game.

For him, too, in the beginning it had been a game. He had never thought he would actually lose his heart to it at some point.

But now that he had, it hurt.

So much.

 

_It’s automatic_

_It’s just what they do_

 

Kyungsoo’s lips were soft against his jawline, pressing kisses to the side of his neck, as he hovered over him.

It was only when his fingers started fumbling with the button of his jeans when Jongin panicked.

When he moved his head to the side, avoiding Kyungsoo’s lips, and when he pushed his hand away.

“I don’t feel like doing this tonight.”

He watched Kyungsoo immediately crawling away from him, sitting up on the bed.

“OK.” He said. Surprisingly, he didn’t sound disappointed.

Jongin breathed out shakily, pushing himself up as well. Sitting up and rubbing a hand over his eyes. He felt so tired. Tired of everything.

When he looked up, he was mildly surprised to see Kyungsoo still intently watching him. Not moving.

He’d thought he’d leave the moment he stopped him.

“Is everything alright?” Kyungsoo asked instead and Jongin found himself blinking.

A little scoff made its way past his lips and he felt his eyebrow twitching.

“No.”

“What is it?”

“You. Us.” Jongin shook his head, looking away. “I don’t know why I keep doing this.”

The silence in the bedroom was deafening and Jongin couldn’t even bring himself up to look.

Instead, he let out a breath and reached out to his T-shirt, discarded at the side of the bed. Pulling it over his head, until his chest was finally covered again.

“You don’t even know me and I’m just-…I’m tired.”

Jongin turned around. About to get off the bed. He didn’t know where he could go. It was his own room, his own apartment, yet it felt like he had to leave.

Warm fingers on his hand stopped him, though.

He turned around to look at Kyungsoo.

“You’re Kim Jongin.” He said, his velvety voice making something inside of him snap. “You’re a business major. You have two older sisters. You have dogs. That Baekhyun kid with the red hair is your best friend. You wanted to be a dancer when you were a kid. You can be a bit of an asshole sometimes-“

Jongin pulled his hand back, but Kyungsoo help onto it firmly.

“You can. I saw it with my own eyes when that boy kept staring at you. But that doesn’t matter. I like that about you.” Kyungsoo finally let go of his hand and Jongin looked up to stare at him. There was a certain shine in his eyes, very different from anything he’d seen in them before. “And when I first met you, at that party, you were curious. I could see it in your eyes. They’re beautiful. Your eyes.”

“If you think complimenting me would make me reconsider, you’re wrong.”

“Your eyes _are_ beautiful, Jongin.”

“Yeah. You said that already.”

“I meant it.”

He shook his head, trying to fight his heart and the way it was leaping in his chest. Trying not to listen to those words. Trying not to fall even harder.

“How did you know all that?”

Kyungsoo ran his fingers through his hair and Jongin almost cursed at the sight. He watched the older man shrugging.

“I just listened, pretty. I always did.”

Jongin felt like something was constricting his throat. Breathing was hard, as he slowly looked up again.

Kyungsoo was still looking at him. He seemed calm. Jongin hoped he looked calm too, unlike the turmoil happening inside him.

“That doesn’t change anything. I don’t know anything about you beside your name.” Jongin said, his own words hurting. He hated himself for sounding sad.“You’ve never told me anything about yourself.”

Kyungsoo was silent for a few moment, his lips pursing together.

However, something in his eyes twinkled. And then his entire face softened.

He smiled. A lopsided smile – genuine. Shy even.

Jongin blinked quickly to make sure he wasn’t imagining. He just stared as Kyungsoo smiled. As he lowered his head to seemingly hide that smile. As he shrugged and crossed his legs.

When he looked back up, his smile was soft and Jongin’s heart exploded.

“You just haven’t asked.”

 

_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, no matter how short and plotless it is haha
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated ^^
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: jongnugget


End file.
